


Just Like Me

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Little Michael, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: michael walks to school





	Just Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> i usually don't post really short fics on here, but i like this one soooo

“Are you lost, honey?”

Michael dared to look up. A tall woman with glowing brown skin and curls so pretty they made him hate his own a little less stood over him, smiling in a way he’d only seen a teacher do. Most adults were rude, dismissive, and he’d learned to stay out of their way. He debated lying and saying he knew exactly where he was, but she seemed kind and he genuinely _was_ lost.

“Um,” he started, looking around. Roswell was emptier than Albuquerque. It was both less stressful and anxiety all in one. “I was trying to walk to school, but… I haven’t even seen the street it’s on. Do you know where Roswell Middle School is?”

Her eyes lit up, “Oh, my daughter goes there, so I know exactly where to go.” Michael nodded awkwardly. “I can walk you there if you’d like.”

He eyed her and considered the possibility of her being a kidnapper, but he couldn’t be late to school too many times or else the lady at the group home and his social worker would be _having a talk_ with him. He just got back to Roswell and he couldn’t risk getting moved to some other group home. He needed to find the other two aliens he crashed with, maybe they had some better ideas on how the hell to get back to where they came from.

So he was just going to have to trust that this pretty lady wouldn’t kidnap him and dissect him in her basement while experimenting with his organs and his psychic connection with the molecules around him. Okay, maybe he needed to stop thinking about it.

“Okay.”

“I’m Mimi, by the way,” she introduced, smiling as she led the way towards the school.

“Like from RENT?”

“Like from RENT.”

“I’m Michael,” he introduced, tugging on the straps of his backpack. Michael made sure to look around, feel around with his mind whenever people passed. He had pretty good memories on what the other two looked like, but he had no idea where they’d be or how they’d changed. He was going to have to rely on his instincts.

“It’s nice to meet you, Michael. What brings you to Roswell?” she asked. Michael shrugged his shoulders. There wasn’t a good way to explain it, not in a way that wouldn’t get pity. He didn’t want pity. He wanted the other two aliens.

“Life,” he responded. She let out a little laugh. It was the nicest laugh he’d ever heard.

“I bet you know a lot about it.”

Michael looked up at her when she spoke. There was absolutely nothing condescending about her tone which was weird because, usually, all adults thought he was stupid or a baby. He was so far from it. She seemed to get that.

“I’m a psychic, you know,” Mimi said so casually. Michael’s eyes widened. _Was she like him?_

“You are?”

She smiled like she _knew_ , “I can feel what other people feel, sometimes it’s very overwhelming. It’s like everything around me is also aware, but all aware of me. And I can feel them so it’s hard to convince myself that’s not what’s happening, you know?” He did. “People stare a lot and say things they shouldn’t, they do that a lot around here. So find your people, Michael. It’s safer.”

Michael gulped but nodded his head. Had her words come from anyone else, he probably would’ve sprinted away until his legs gave out. However, they hadn’t, they’d come from her and she was so oddly comforting. He wondered if that’s how a mom was supposed to feel.

“I hope I do.”

Mimi grinned as she pointed out the school that was coming into view. A bus pulled up and Michael could see the kids that spilled out of it. A pretty girl with a long black braid, an even prettier boy with a buzzcut being pushed by a boy with his hair spiked up, and a girl who he had to assume was Mimi’s daughter since they had matching curly hair and long skirts. However, his eyes were drawn to a blonde girl holding hands with a tall guy who looked awfully familiar. Even more familiar when they looked his way as if they could feel him. _Find your people, Michael._

“Oh, I have a feeling you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
